


relapse

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PENELOPE PARK IS A GODDAMN TOP, also bc there's not enough of this content in our fandom, did I mention its shameless???, first of all, no plot honestly, the scene we deserved after the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post 1x06, a scene that kiss should've lead to.





	relapse

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to point out my girls are 18 in this au even tho it was josie's 16th birthday in 1x06 also penelope doesn't have a roommate I'm speaking this into existence thank u

 

penelope is dimly aware of josie pulling away from her- god knows how long they'd been standing there, making out in the damn hallway. taking her hand, josie turns without a word and begins to pull penelope behind her down the corridor. 

 

 

the shorter girl follows, without question or hesitance, not knowing where they are going but at that point, penelope doubts she has any sort of control left. they walk in silence and penelope wants to say something but her thoughts are incoherent and she's dizzy, high on the feeling of what just happened. she blinks and finds the two of them outside a door and josie is reaching up a hand to put against the dark wood. her hand glows red and the door flies open and then josie's pushing penelope inside the room. once inside, penelope realizes it's her own room and she shakes her head, trying to focus on josie through the haze clouding her mind.

 

 

"josie," she rasps, watching the other girl slamming the door close behind them, "jo, what are you doing?"

 

 

"taking your advice," josie looks at her and the lock on the door clicks shut, "going after what I want."

 

 

and the next thing penelope knows is that she's pushed right up against a wall, josie's body pressing into hers to fit every curve and dip and her hands are in penelope's hair and her mouth on hers is feverish hot, urgent and desperate.

 

 

penelope's mind wipes itself blank and she feels as if her body has turned to liquid, fire coursing through her veins instead of blood. she's kisses josie back for the umpteenth time, fingers taking out the band in the taller girl's hair, letting it fall free. she loses track of time, of place, of everything that isn't josie and her touch and her mouth and the feel of her all over penelope.

 

 

josie bites down on her lower lip, drawing a growl like sound out of penelope and with it, drawing her out of this haze of desire.

 

 

_what the hell are they doing?_

 

 

"josie," she breaks away with enormous effort, gasping for breath- they can't do this, "we can't..  _you_  can't,"

 

 

making out with your ex is one thing, but sleeping with them is a whole different level of mess.

 

 

"why?" josie pants against her lips, forehead pressed to the bridge of penelope's nose, "I  _want_  to."

 

 

"I don't think you do," penelope's mind is jumbled but she knows what she's saying, "you're being impulsive. you don't want this. you just want to prove something to yourself. you- you've went through something terrible and now you're acting out, you're being reckless."

 

 

"so what if I am?" josie's fingers are splayed at the zip of penelope's dress, ready to yank it down, "so what if I am being impulsive? you've never minded impulsiveness before."

 

 

penelope doesn't mind. of course, she doesn't. she's selfish and impulsive and she's a reckless mess that doesn't care about consequences. and she wants to take josie and take it all the way, has always wanted to,  _still_  wants to- she doesn't mind if it's a mistake or recklessness, doesn't mind if she'll regret it in the morning, which she  _won't_ , but this isn't about her. it's about josie. she knows what josie has gone through, knows what she's  _going_  through and knows that if it weren't for all that, they wouldn't be here right now, in this position.

 

 

she doesn't mind it for herself but she doesn't want josie to wake up in the morning and realize what she's done. she doesn't think she'd be able to take the way josie would look at her tomorrow. doesn't think she'll be able to hear josie say how it was all a mistake, how it meant nothing. she wouldn't be able to take it.

 

 

 

"you'll regret this, josie," she says, breathing hard, "we both know you will. and I can't let you do that to yourself."

 

 

 

"I won't regret it," josie brushes her lips against penelope's cheekbone, "I'm not drunk. I know where I am. I know with who I am. I know what I want."

 

 

 

penelope struggles to find a better argument, anything that will help but then josie is looking at her like that and she thinks if there is something substantial enough to fight.

 

 

 

" _I want this_ ," josie says and kisses her again and this time it's so driven, so fiery it's as if she wants to drink the breath from penelope's lungs, "I want you." she kisses her again, "and I want you to want me."

 

 

 

she kisses her harder, and between one ragged breath and another, it goes out of control; teeth biting into each other's lips, fingers digging into skin hard enough to bruise, passion buring between them like an inferno,

 

 

 

" _want me, penelope._ "

 

 

 

her fingers drop from penelope's dress to the tie of her own bathrobe and she gives the knot a quick tug- with a swift shrug of her shoulders, the robe falls off, pooling around her ankles.

 

 

penelope stares; her brain short circuits at the sight of josie, standing before her with nothing to cover her- all of her beautiful snowy skin on display, save for what's covered by her lace underwear. penelope doesn't dare move or say a word, she doesn't even draw breath- scared that even the slightly movement right now will shatter the whole world.

 

 

 

josie leans closer as if to kiss penelope again, her own breathing irregular, but pauses just short of penelope's lips, her eyelashes fluttering, "want me, penelope. please."

 

 

 

penelope struggles to find her voice, her breath, her senses but all she can think about is how  _close_  josie is, how bare her body and her longing is, and how this is something penelope never thought she'd ever get to have again; but there she is, the girl she's wanted since the first moment she saw her, the girl she still wants  _so much_  is aches somewhere in her stomach, the girl she will  _always_  want, even if she can't really have her.

 

 

 

"I _do_ ," penelope chokes the words out, her voice cracked with the strain of held back desire, "I want you. so much. _god,_  do you even have to ask?"

 

 

 

josie closes her eyes at her words, teeth biting into her own bottom lip. she moves, taking one of penelope's hands and places it on her bare hip, "then  _take me_."

 

 

 

the contact whips through penelope's entire body like a crack of electricity and she almost recoils. sure, they'd just been kissing and her hands were everywhere on josie, but  _this_  is different; a skin on skin contact with no barriers in between- it tears through penelope like a razor blade. josie's skin under her palm is warm, as soft as she remembers and it sends sparks up her arm. it's been so long since she touched her like this and the familiarity of the sensation leaves her aching  _so much_ , she can't take it anymore.

 

 

 

she surges forward, all rational thoughts flying right out the damn window, and her mouth collides with josie's, fingers spasming against her hip. her other hand reaches up to fist in the back on josie's hair and she twists their bodies around- this time, pushing josie flat against the wall. she lets out a gasp when her back hits the wall and her kisses become more frenzied, almost bruising. her fingers fumble with the zip on penelope's dress and she yanks it down with such force, it breaks off- but neither girl seems to notice or care. josie pushes the dress down from penelope's shoulders, almost tearing it off of her and lets it fall to the floor. her hands glide over penelope's now exposed skin, mapping her shoulders and her spine and her ribs and the edges of her underwear, kissing her mouth feverishly all the while.

 

 

 

penelope pauses for a second to catch at josie's hands before pushing them up and pinning them to the wall above themselves. she crosses josie's wrists and holds them there with one hand- a feat she mastered pretty early on in their relationship. josie makes a sound deep in her throat, a mixture of annoyance and eagerness. penelope presses her other hand against josie's stomach, gives it a moment before snaking it around and pressing it into the small of her back. she drags josie's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it a little and slides one knee between her legs.

 

 

 

josie moans into her mouth, dark and delicious- her back arching off the wall and pressing their chests flush together. the sensation zips through penelope like current, setting her blood ablaze. she pulls away from the kiss and begins to pepper open mouthed kisses along josie's jaw up to the edge before bending her head to kiss her neck.

 

 

 

she can hear josie gasping and panting, struggling against her hold on her hands, her legs quivering on either side of penelope's knee, even as she tilts her head back as far as it would go to give penelope more access; she can feel her rugged moans building and rumbling in her chest that's pressed firm against her own and she continues kissing her neck, nipping and biting into the soft skin.

 

 

 

" _penelope_ ," josie gasps when she bites down on a particular spot, just above the collarbone, "please."

 

 

 

she moves her hand upwards over josie's back, fingertips fluttering along the knots of her spine- the movements slow and torturous. she reaches the clasp on josie's bra and unhooks it in a single tug. she nips at the underside of josie's jaw and shifts her knee a little, presseing it upwards into where josie is already so wet for her.

 

 

 

" _oh god,_ " josie chokes, her whole body trembling, " _penelope_."

 

 

 

hearing her moan her name like that is enough to undo penelope right there and then. her brain is too muddled with arousal and desire to think anything coherently or make much sense but she can't help but marvel at the fact that the spark they had between them hasn't died out over the months they've been split up; in fact, it doesn't even seem to have dimmed a fraction. it's bright and hot and scorching as it always was, setting their skins alight, making the warmth in their stomachs boil, ready to take them both off the edge.

 

 

 

"please," josie is begging her now, her voice breathless and scratchy, shaking under the strain, "penny."

 

 

 

penelope lifts her head, looking josie in the face and almost crumbles at the look she's wearing. her cheeks are flushed red, her lips kiss swollen and so, so inviting, and her  _eyes_ \- god, her eyes are flashing, pupils impossibly dark and blown wide with unmasked lust. she's breathing through parted lips and penelope feels each breath move against her chest and the way she's looking at her, penelope thinks she just might fall apart.

 

 

 

she gives another tug against penelope's hand and the shorter girl relents, freeing her wrists. the next thing she knows, josie's hands are fisting through her hair and her mouth is crashing against hers again and again, like waves against a rock. josie pushes away from the wall, discarding her already unhooked bra as she goes and wraps her arms around penelope's neck to press as close as possible, searing her lips with scorching kisses and licking into her mouth.

 

 

penelope tumbles backwards, josie pushing them towards the bed, both of them kicking off their shoes until the edge of the bed hits the back of penelope's legs and then she's on her back, pushed down into the bed with josie straddling her. and she looks so glorious like that; her soft brown hair covering the top of her shoulders, her naked chest heaving, her eyes bright in the dim lightening, knees on either side of penelope and hands pressed over her ribcage, holding her there.

 

 

 

she allows herself and josie a minute to take in this position they've  _literally_  landed themselves into. josie doesn't seem to want to stop, though, because she leans down to kiss penelope's neck almost immediately. penelope let's her; lets her kiss her throat and her jaw, murmuring her name, her hands sliding all over penelope's torso. she lets it go on for a while before she wraps her arms around josie's waist and flips them around in a swift motion so now it's josie on her back while she's on top of her, just like it always was, just like its supposed to be.

 

 

 

penelope uses one hand to brush josie's hair over her shoulder and begins to map out kisses down her neck and collarbone, her fingers dancing over josie's sides, running up and down her arms, tracing the rise and dips of her chest. josie's hands bury themselves into penelope's hair, fingers clenching and unclenching in the strands, tugging her closer and closer as if to melt the two of them into each other, into one.

 

 

 

when penelope kisses a particular spot over josie's pulse point- teeth grazing the skin lightly, mindful not to leave any marks, she feels josie shudder and tighten her hold on penelope,

 

 

 

"mark me," her voice is a breathless whisper, thick and sensual, "I want you to mark me, penelope."

 

 

penelope knows that might not be a good idea, given josie's current single status, but the thought of marking her still sends a bolt of pure heat through her. the image of josie waking up in the morning, walking around school, going about her day wearing the marks penelope has left on her skin where  _everyone_  can see them- it makes her blood sing, driving her insane. and the fact that josie knows people will ask questions and doesn't care about it, that she still wants her to do it, wants her to bruise her skin, wants to carry the reminders of what they did- it's too much. too much to resist.

 

 

 

she sucks a hard kiss into josie's pulse point, biting into her flesh, hard but not enough to hurt. josie moans loudly, fingers tightening into penelope's hair. the shorter girl soothes the sting of the bite with her tongue, repeating the process until she's sure it's going to leave a mark. she moves a bit lower, exercising the same ministrations on all of josie's soft spots, prominent marks blooming on tender skin in the wake of her relentless mouth.

 

 

 

josie's skin tastes like coconuts and honey from her earlier shower, warm and inviting and soft and penelope can't stop herself, her lips trailing further down to josie's chest. she shifts over the girl under her, going lower and lower, her kisses hard and bruising, making josie squirm uncontrollably beneath her. she nips and kisses her way down josie's sternum then further down her stomach, her tongue leaving a wet, hot trail over a hotter skin, keeping her eyes on her face.

 

 

 

"penelope," josie whispers, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, dark hair mussed and spilt over white pillows- she looks like a painting, penelope thinks, breathtaking and immaculate, "penny, please."

 

 

 

penelope raises her head and reaches up to take josie's chin in her fingers, "look at me."

 

 

 

josie obliges without hesitation, dark eyes meeting penelope's own.

 

 

"what do you want, josie?" penelope asks, not to tease her but because she genuinely wants josie to voice her needs, to  _demand_  what she wants. she wants josie to  _take_  from her- whatever she wants from penelope, everything she wants from penelope.

 

 

 

she wants her to ask for something for herself- isn't that what it's all about for penelope? isn't that why she's done everything she's done? to get josie to act for herself, "tell me what you want."

 

 

 

josie stares at her for a long minute, pupils dilated and mouth parted in a silent gasp, before her eyes fill up with determination and intensity, "I want you to touch me. and I want you to do it  _now_."

 

 

 

penelope loses her breath for a solid minute there, mouth drying up and heart pounding. sure, josie has her moments- when they were together, she used to have these rare instants of dominance and assertiveness, demanding what she wanted in their most intimate moments- but penelope has  _never_  heard her sound like this; so forceful, so bold and so unapologetic, as if she will have whatever she wants and she won't take no for an answer. it sends penelope spiraling, so unbelievably turned on.

 

 

 

it also makes penelope think that it must be some sort of aftermath of the night josie's had- like she's desperate to have some sort of control over herself, over someone else just to drown out the feeling of that helplessness she must've endured. penelope knows what it's unhealthy, she knows what they're doing is not the right way of dealing with whatever josie has just been through- but if that is what josie needs right now, if that is what she needs to help her deal, to help her cope- and if  _penelope_  is the one who she wants it with, then penelope would give it to her. penelope would  _always_  give her whatever she wants.

 

 

 

penelope knows they're relapsing and it's the worst of its kind, knows that they shouldn't be doing this, knows that once they do go forth with what they're doing, there will no be no coming back from it, knows that this time their relapse will be permanent. but looking at josie, laid out under her with bare skin and lustful eyes- she thinks she already  _has_  relapsed. the temptation is too much and she can feel the drug already burning in her blood.

 

 

 

so she maintains their eye contact as she balances herself on one elbow, putting her other hand on josie's ribs, tracing her fingertips down the side until she reaches the lace waistband clinging to josie's hips. she pauses there, tilting her head a little, "are you sure?"

 

 

 

"oh for  _god's sake_ , penny," josie groans, frustration burning red on her cheeks, her voice dark with desire, "if you don't fuck me in the next sixty seconds, I will do it myself and you won't get to have a single touch."

 

 

 

her words cause a firm jerk low in penelope's stomach, making liquid heat churn in her veins. josie's never really been the one to spit out profane words, except for a very few rare moments, so listening to her bite the threat out like that steals all the air from her lungs, making her weak in the limbs.

 

 

 

"is that so?" she raises an eyebrow at the girl under her, trying to play it cool but the crack in her voice gives her away.

 

 

 

josie tilts her chin up, lips grazing the hollow of penelope's throat, "you're welcome to challenge me."

 

 

 

_who is this girl and has she done to her sweet, innocent, bashful josie?_

 

 

 

despite being totally thrown off by josie's sudden change in attitude, penelope can't help the smirk that makes its way onto her face; it's hot, this new side of josie, and fun in a way. she can play with it because she knows that in the end, it's her- it's always going to be her who reduces the other girl to a beautiful, breathless, quivering mess under her.

 

 

 

penelope is still clad in her underwear but she hasn't felt the need to slip out of it. all of her focus is on josie at the moment and josie is naked enough for both of them. she shifts a little lower again and hooks one finger under the waistband, slowly dragging the garment down josie's thighs. she leans down and kisses the pale skin of her pelvis and josie twitches under her, her fingers pushing themselves deeper in penelope's hair. the shorter girl extends her arm, peeling the underwear completely off josie's legs and tosses it back somewhere on the floor. as soon as that's done, josie yanks penelope back up and closer, kissing her hard. both her legs go around penelope's waist, ankles locking behind her thighs, craddling penelope's body against her own.

 

 

 

their mouths move together in a fierce push and pull of intensity, lips tasting like fire as penelope runs her free hand up josie's thigh, over her hips, across her abdomen and then dips between her legs. josie arches up against her when penelope's fingers slip into her and she gasps against her lips, hands clawing against penelope's shoulders.

 

 

 

bracing herself on one arm and trying not to pass out by the sheer sensuality of josie around her fingers and how good it feels, penelope focuses on building up a perfect pace- remembering the movements and the rhythms josie used to like, and it doesn't take her long to find one; bold and relentless, her wrist moves with a mind if it's own and josie moans into her mouth, her hips rocking to match penelope's rhythm. penelope moves her lips across her jaw, kissing the underside of it and then down the side if her neck, grazing her teeth on the delicate skin, sucking as many bruises into it as she can. she licks a horizontal stripe to the base of josie's throat, sucks at the hollow between her collarbone, biting down harshly where her pulse is hammering. josie let's out a sound that makes penelope's own legs tremble and she closes her eyes, burying her face in josie's neck.

 

 

 

"don't stop," josie moans, loud and uncontrolled, her blunt nails digging into the skin between penelope's shoulder blades, "pen,  _don't stop_."

 

 

 

penelope obliges, keeping the flicks and thrusts of her wrist steady and relentless, each slide of her fingers strong and thorough. josie's nails scratch down her back, no doubt leaving red hot marks on her skin but penelope doesn't mind; she welcomes the sting of it, bites down on the swell of josie's chest and picks up her pace.

 

 

 

"oh god," josie is gasping now, like a fish out of water, her head thrown back and her lips parted and her eyes screwed shut, " _oh god, penelope_."

 

 

 

penelope kisses her, hard and fast and it's blistering hot, all of it. it's like the two of them are encompassed in a tomb of fire with flames that not only lick at their skins but crawl beneath them too, roaring in their bloodstream. penelope can feel herself burning up, she can feel josie's body under hers, searing hot. she can taste that fire on josie's tongue and drink that heat from her lips where they are slanted over each other, their mouths shaping together like molten gold in a forge. she can see the sparks and the flames behind her own closed eyelids and her whole body hums with pleasure and passion, driving her further and further in her paces and motions.

 

 

 

 

at this point, penelope doesn't even know what she's doing. she has lost control and has lost it bad, her body moves and her hands work at their own accord as she takes one of josie's hand with free one, sliding it up and pinning it above her head on the mattress; fingers intertwining and twisting together; hushed and loud moans breathed against naked skins, the slide of their bodies together, and urgent, feverish lips everywhere- it's consuming, all too consuming and ravaging and penelope is lost to herself in josie's arms.

 

 

 

somewhere along the way she lets go of josie's hand to find balance for herself, which seems to be losing over and over. and josie is trembling beneath her; her lips pressing hot wet kisses into penelope's chest and her shoulders and her throat and her mouth, her nails raking all over penelope's back, over her hips, along her spine, up her neck. she's twisting her fingers into penelope's hair and pulling  _hard_ , her legs tightening around penelope's waist and her hips bucking up again and again to meet her thrusts. she clings to penelope as she hurtles towards the edge, gasping and moaning and chanting penelope's name like a prayer, or a confession of sin. it takes a few more seconds before she's tipping over, teeth biting hard into penelope's shoulder to stifle her scream, but it escapes her anyway- her whole body spasming through the shocks, her eyes screwed tight and her face a picture of pure ecstasy. penelope kisses her collarbone and her jaw and her chin and her cheeks, murmuring sweet nothings against her feverish skin as she coaxes her through it all.

 

 

 

it's a while before josie comes back to earth, it always takes her a while. penelope waits for her to gather herself as she rolls off of josie and reaches to the side table for paper napkins to clean up as much as possible. once she's done, she pulls the sheets up to cover josie up to her chest. then she settles back down beside her and props her head on one hand, watching the other girl trying to regain her breathing.

 

 

 

she looks so beautiful, penelope marvels, lying there naked in her bed, pale skin on white sheets, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hair all over the place and marks lining her soft flesh; her neck, her chest, her shoulders all sporting dark bruises that penelope has painted into them with her mouth.

 

 

 

penelope bites down on her lip, trying not to smile out of pure smug satisfaction for what she's done. she reaches out, involuntarily, putting her fingertips to josie's chest- tracing light, soft patterns on her skin, outlining the glaring bruises and the bite marks.

 

 

josie opens her eyes and turns her head to look at penelope, her cheeks flushed and her half-hooded eyes glittering. she doesn't move to stop penelope or push her hand away, instead she shifts a little so she can lay on her side, facing penelope.

 

 

 

 

smiling despite herself, penelope dances her fingers over josie's arms, up to her neck, watching goosebumps breaking out in the wake of her touch. she finally reaches her face, running her thumb under josie's glistening mouth, her heart fluttering uncontrollably behind her ribs.

 

 

 

"you're so beautiful," she tells josie, unable to stop herself, "you're the most beautiful thing under this sky, do you know that, jo?"

 

 

 

josie meets her eyes, her gaze open and incredulous, _surprised_. she searches penelope's face, but doesn't comment.

 

 

 

penelope holds her gaze, trying to gauge her mood, holds her own breath, "do you regret this?"

 

 

 

josie's eyes flicker down to penelope's lips, then further down her throat, sliding over her chest. she swallows hard before looking back up, 

 

 

 

"no. I don't. I told you I wouldn't."

 

 

 

penelope allows herself a smile, feeling a crushing weight lifting off her heart.

 

 

 

josie shifts a little again, pillowing her hands under her own cheek, "but just so we're clear, I still hate you."

 

 

this time, there's no venom in her tone, no malice behind her words, no hatred gleaming in her eyes. she sounds monotonous, weary, as if she's saying it only because she feels like she _has_ to say it, something mandatory. it sounds like she's trying to convince herself, more than anything. her eyes, dark and bright, are fixed on penelope's lips and her gaze burns into her skin, hot and heavy.

 

 

penelope smiles again, but this time it's not sad or melancholic- this time it's challenging and wicked and full of mischief, remembering the images of josie gasping and moaning and shaking and falling apart under her lips and around her fingers, just mere minutes ago. so she takes josie's chin between two fingers and leans forward to press their mouths together in a slow, torturous kiss, nipping at her lip. and just as josie begins to lean into the kiss, penelope pulls away from her, the corners of her mouth quirked up into her signature, troublesome smirk,

 

 

 

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome


End file.
